


Severus Snape X Student!Reader

by VampireMinded



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, Drabble, F/M, Hell, Jokes, Reader Insert, Series maybe, Short Story, This will be interesting, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireMinded/pseuds/VampireMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You accidentally made a pun about Snape in front of Snape. Now you're in detention. Have fun! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puns

(F/n) had always been a quiet girl, sweet-natured, kind and a little shy. She was always on her best behaviour and had never been kept behind after class. (E/c) eyes always shone with curiosity in every class and was liked by many of the professors.  
So then why was she currently sat in Professor Snape's office for detention?

A pun. She'd made a pun about the Potions Master - an accidental slip of the mouth, mind you. (F/n) had never intended to say it out loud, but the opportunity had presented itself before her and was just waiting to be taken. 

The (H/n) student sat in near silence with the head of Slytherin, the only sounds being the scratching of quills on paper as she wrote out the sentence _'I must think before I speak.'_ over and over again. As she wrote, her mind wound back to when she'd made her little mistake. 

The Potions class had started like usual. All the students were chatting amongst themselves, even (Y/n), who was talking quietly to Neville Longbottom. However, the moment that their Professor, Severus Snape, strode into the room, the talking died down immediately. Waving his wand as he passed by the windows, he closed the shutters to block out all light before pulling down a projector screen. He whipped around to address the class, his usual stoic expression upon his face.

"Today we will be looking at the history of basic potions." Snape's voice was cold as he spoke, his dark eyes glaring around the room. "Take out your textbooks and turn to page three hundred and ninety four. Take notes on what you see." 

He turned back to the projector and was about to play the short film, when the voice of Draco Malfoy paused his actions. "But we've already been over this so many times. Are you serious?" He whined. The blond had such an obnoxious voice, it took the professor only a second to register who had spoke. He narrowed his eyes at the boy and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could utter even one word, another voice cut in. Much quieter than the first, but still audible. 

"No, he's not serious. He's Severus."

The room fell silent, so much you could here a pin drop. All eyes turned to stare at the (E/c) eyed, (H/c) haired girl. Even Professor Snape himself looked vaguely surprised. It was a minute change to his expression but noticeable all the same. 

A moment passed at the class took in what (Y/n) had said. They all seemed to simultaneously get the joke and the whole room - apart from Snape and (F/n) - erupted into laughter. Seamus told the class what it was, despite them already getting it. "Because 'serious' sounds like 'Severus'!" He exclaimed, and the laughter just got louder.

So here you she now, sat right under the professor's nose in detention for disrupting the class. A small smirk graced her lips as she continued to scribble words onto the paper. Snape frowned at the change in the girl's expression and eyed her suspiciously. 

This had not been the way that (F/n) thought she'd get her first detention.

But it had so been worth it.


	2. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again...

Key: (F/n) = First name, (L/n) = Last name, (E/c) = Eye colour, (H/c) = Hair colour. (H/n) = House name, e.g Gryffindor, Ravenclaw etc. 

~~~

It had been a few weeks since (F/n)’s detention with Professor Snape and she had practically forgotten all about it. Right now she was currently on her way to said professor’s class. Problem was, (F/n) was going to be late and was in a bad mood. Nothing in particular had happened to put the (H/n) student down, it was just a feeling that something bad was going to happen, and knowing that she would most likely be called out upon her late arrival, her frown deepened. 

Standing outside of the wooden door, (F/n) sighed before pushing it open with a creak. Well, there went her chances of entering discreetly. As if she’d get away with that anyway. As she entered, all eyes in the large class room turned towards her, which was unnerving to say the least. 

“Can you please explain to the class why you are late, Miss (L/n)?” 

The one voice that (F/n) didn’t want to hear at that very moment drew her attention and she looked up towards her professor with a bitter expression. “Yes, I can. Someone told me to go to Hell, you see. Couldn’t find it for a while…but now I’m here.” 

The moment the words left (F/n)’s mouth, she instantly regretted it as a flash of realisation for what she had done sparked in her (E/c) eyes. She hadn’t meant it sound so harsh or smart-assed, but what was done couldn’t be taken back. “I-“ She opened her mouth to speak but Professor Snape’s snapping voice cut her off before she could continue. “I expect to see you after class for that comment, Miss (L/n). Ten points from (H/n). Now get to your seat so I can continue the class.” 

A collective groan sounded from all the (H/n) students in the class as (F/n) trudged to her seat, her head hung low. Then, like normal, she took out her books and got on with the lesson. Best not anger the grumpy professor even more than necessary. 

The lesson dragged on and felt like an eternity. Perhaps it really was Hell. (F/n) remained in her seat as everyone left, relocating to the front row, right under Snape’s nose, when everyone left. From his desk, he looked down upon the girl in front of him. “I expected more from you, Miss (F/n). For a usually well-behaved student, it annoys me to see that good behaviour falling. Explain yourself.” The black haired man demanded. The student under his harsh gaze flinched ever so slightly and began to talk.

“I-I’m sorry, Sir.” (F/n) began, stuttering out her words, greatly intimidated. Unlike the last time, she’d gotten herself into detention on purpose, knowing that puns would land her here. But now she was quite frightened; now she’d misbehaved without realising the consequences. “I’ve just been quite stressed today and-“

“Really?” The potion’s master interrupted, sounding incredibly bored, as he leaned his head on his hand.

“Y-yes, Sir. I really am sorry. It won’t happen again.” The (H/c) haired female silently prayed that she’d be forgiven and get to leave. It was lunch now, after all. 

“And what, pray tell, has made you so ‘stressed’?” Snape pressed, leaning forward slightly on his arm. Something about his tone said ‘You think you’re stressed? I have to grade papers, teach and protect children, look after the school and so much other shit that I can’t explain’ and it really made (F/n) feel bad for just waking up on the wrong side of bed. 

“Just a bad feeling, that’s all…” She eventually responded, albeit quietly. The professor gave a unconcerned grunt and sat up. 

“Very well. Get out of my sight. Don’t let your behaviour slip again. I’ll be very disappointed if you do.” 

Without a word (F/n) slipped from her seat and set off quickly out of the class with her belongings. Once she was out of the classroom, she began to think. She’d gotten off lightly this time. But what did he mean by ‘very disappointed’? He looked disappointed at everything and everyone.

Perhaps he didn’t think so lowly of everyone after all?


	3. Senpai Snape

Key: (F/n) = First name, (L/n) = Last name, (E/c) = Eye colour, (H/c) = Hair colour. (H/n) = House name, e.g Gryffindor, Ravenclaw etc. 

~~~

After the last run-in with Professor Snape, (F/n) had decided to try extra hard in her studies to compensate for her bad behaviour. Now, the {H/n) student always had good marks, but for some reason, she felt the need to improve just so she didn’t disappoint the Potion’s Master. What he had said to her affected her. When someone as oddly cold as Snape says something along the lines of ‘don’t disappoint me’, one felt it hard not to comply. Whether that be because they were scared of punishment, or implied some kind of heart-felt and deeper meaning to it, didn’t really matter. With his status and reputation, if Snape told you to do something, you do it. 

So that’s what dear (F/n) was doing now – trying not let down the professor who scared the living crap out of her and the rest of the students. She had her nose buried in a Dark Arts book, sat in the library. In the two weeks that had gone by, the (E/c) eyed girl had gotten her Potions Class grade up some, but not her Dark Arts. And considering she knew just how much Snape wanted to be the Dark Art’s teacher, she decided it would be a good idea to get her grade up in that too, to really show off—uh, show that she wanted to do her best. 

Scribbling down odd words and sentences into a notepad, (F/n) recognised some of the more complex attacks. Maybe those would get Snape’s attention if she nailed them. ’Wait, why do I care if he notices me? He isn’t my senpai.’ Her brow creased slightly and she shook her head, focussing back on the book. 

But that focus didn’t last, as exactly half a second later, Snape’s voice sounded from behind her, startling her. “What on Earth is a ‘senpai’?” Like always, he sounded rather bored, but a fraction of interest or curiosity had infiltrated his tone. 

’Crap! Did I really say that out loud? Idiot!’ (F/n) thought in panic before answering as though nothing was wrong. “A ‘senpai’ is someone older than you who you maybe look up to or seek guidance from, Professor. Or, alternatively…someone who will never notice you.” The last part she added for her own satisfaction and humour, but the professor didn’t get the joke. She wasn’t surprised, to be honest. 

“Well, that certainly is an odd concept.” Snape commented, his eyebrows raised ever so slightly. 

’Funny, he’s actually not as cold outside of class.’ (F/n) thought to herself. It was silent for a moment – almost uncomfortably. Both student and teacher seemed to be in thought, until the professor spoke up once again. “Do you have one of these so called ‘senpai’s’, Miss (F/n)?” This greatly surprised the (H/n) student. Did she? Did she consider him her senpai? Yes, he was older than her and technically she did seek guidance from him. He was a teacher after all. Also, she did look up to him, so maybe she did? She chewed her lip in thought. After a few moments of consideration, she gave out a light sigh and answered. “Yes, I do have a senpai.”

Oddly enough, Snape looked ever so slightly disheartened. Although he quickly hid the fact, but not before (F/n) picked up on it. A small smile etched itself onto her lips and confidently added, “It’s you.” 

Snape’s eyebrows shot up questioningly. This had shocked him, to say the least. He never thought a student would see him in that way. His expression changed to neutral. “Interesting,” he drawled out, like he usually would when his was trying to process or assess something. “Why me, of all people?” He asked, purely out of curiosity. (F/n) responded with a simple shrug. “Why not?” 

Coal black eyes locked with (E/c) ones for a brief moment and they were once both again silent. (F/n) eventually averted her gaze and the professor turned on his heel the second she did so, his cape flittering around his heels in the small breeze the action created. 

“Very well then, Miss (F/n). Carry on with your studying.” He instructed, making his way away from her and towards the library’s exit. “I trust you’ll do well in your classes.” 

And with that, he was gone. (F/n) stared at the spot where he once stood, her mind lost to her own thoughts. 

She’d made it official. 

Professor Snape was her senpai.


	4. Tutoring

It was the start of (F/n)’s last year at Hogwarts and she had to decide whether to take the class of Potions or the Dark Arts. She knew Snape was the Potion’s Master and it pained her to have to leave his class after she had chosen the Dark Arts. In a way, the (E/c) eyed student thought it good. After all, she didn’t want to look as though she were stuck to his side, as much as she wanted to be. 

Right now, she was sat with her head in her hand at the (H/n) house table in the Great Hall, listening to Dumbledore give his beginning-of-term speech. Beforehand, the new First Years had been sorted and you all had welcomed them warmly. It was refreshing to see new faces; it reminded (F/n) how just a few years ago, she was in the youngest year and that now she was in the oldest. 

After Headmaster’s speech, he called for everyone’s attention once again after a few moments of cheering. Apparently, there was going to be a few changing in staff. (F/n) didn’t really pay attention at first, not really caring who changed. Until, of course, Professor Snape was mentioned. Immediately, her head picked up and swivelled in his direction. It seemed that Snape was being assigned as the new Dark Arts teacher! 

A smile was brought to her face, while a few other students looked as though they wanted to kill themselves – namely the ones who were taking his class this year, who thought they were getting away from him. This made a giggle rise from (F/n) throat, causing a few of the students around her to throw her questioning glances. She didn’t mind. She was just happy that she got to be taught by her favourite Professor. 

(F/n) didn’t have a Dark Arts class that day, but she still studied hard – memorising every detail she could. She was getting to be rather talented at it, having already mastered the basics in her spare time. However, there was still one area she couldn’t seem to get the hang of – Expecto Patronum – the ability to ward off dementors with some kind of spirit animal. 

The first day breezed by, and soon (F/n) had a few hours to herself before it was time to go to bed. It was the perfect time to get some practice in. She trudged through the castle and out to the open grassland by Hagrid’s little hut, unaware of the professor clad in black that was following her at a distance. 

Once onto a flat piece of ground, (F/n) drew he wand from her cloak and concentrated. The memory that made her the happiest was supposed to make this work. Raising her wand high, she circled it above her head, chanting out the spell. A soft blue light enveloped the tip of her wand as it moved and expanded, beginning to take shape. But before it could fully develop, it dissipated into thin air. The hand that contained the wand dropped to her side and the (H/n) frowned. 

Many times over, she tried and eventually tired. A deep sigh escaped her lips. ‘ _Why can’t I get this right?_ ’ she thought, turning around and making her way back up the path towards the castle. She only noticed Snape when she reached the top of the hill, practically bumping into him because she wasn’t paying attention.

“Oh, Professor Snape! I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” (F/n) began nervously under the professor’s unimpressed gaze. 

“I am aware of your obvious lack of attention, Miss (F/n).” He replied blandly before continuing, “It would seem you’re having trouble summoning your Patronum.” 

“Uh…yes, I am, Sir. Wait, were you watching all of that, Senpai?” (F/n)’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and questioning. Snape nodded, the corner of his mouth twitching downwards when he heard the nickname she used for him. Although only ever saying it when they were alone, Severus always feared that someone might overhear it. He secretly did like it when she referred to him as ‘Senpai’, but appeared not to for both their benefit. Instead, he replied with, “Yes, I saw all of it, Miss (F/n), and it appears to me as though you need some extra help.” 

“O-oh…” A light blush coated {F/n)’s face as she lowered her head slightly in embarrassment. “W-well then, perhaps, y-you could help me?” Her words came out as a stuttered mess of nervousness, for which she mentally scolded herself for, but the professor still heard it loud and clear. “Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it, Miss (F/n),” Snape repeated one of the school’s logos smoothly, and a ghost of a smile made its way onto his marble features. “Of course I’ll help. Come and see me after your lessons every other day, starting tomorrow.” He continued, watching as the student’s eyes lit up before him.

“Do not be late."


	5. Closer

In the weeks that followed, (F/n) and Severus Snape trained together. Well, more he trained her. Even though the black clad professor taught her the Dark Arts anyway, the tutoring did not stop. After a few sessions, she had conquered Expecto Patronum, but still asked to further expand her knowledge. Snape had agreed to fully take the (H/n) student under his wing (or cloak?) to help her become her best.

They had grown considerably closer as a result. No longer was Snape as cold as he was before, towards (F/n), at least. They were now on a first name basis outside of the classroom, but (F/n) still resorted to calling him ‘Senpai’, and he welcomed it warmly now. Even in class, Snape was considerably nice to her than the other students. She didn’t know whether to be proud or embarrassed about that. 

The other students had begun to question the bond between professor and student. Some had even started rumours that they were together, or the (F/n) was bribing him with her body. The girl in question greatly preferred the first rumour. Despite the curious and disapproving glances, nobody ever mentioned it to (F/n). No dared to tell Snape, but (F/n) suspected that he already knew. She could just tell that he did. 

Nether the less, the two still continued their routine and it had become a part of their routine. Today was no different. Currently, (F/n) was sat on the couch in Snape’s living quarters, with him sat in an armchair opposite her. In her hands was a potion – a new one that the Professor had created. This was a sort of ‘payment’ for her tutoring. In return for training, she became his guinea pig for his concoctions. A few months ago, if someone had told (F/n) that soon she would be sat with Snape and drinking his own brews, she’d have thought they were crazy. But here she was, and she didn’t mind one bit.

The purple liquid in her hands was supposed to heighten senses and reduce reaction time. (E/c) eyes stared expectantly at the brew, admiring the dainty china it had been placed in for her. Snape had his fingers laced together as he watched, carefully looking for anything, and preparing, for if anything went wrong. It had been tested on a few animals beforehand, but he couldn’t be too careful.

The (H/c) haired student raised the cup to her lips and gulped down a mouthful. She cringed as she put the cup down and made a sound of disgust; it didn’t exactly taste great. However, the effects were immediate, taking her to blink multiple times and suck in a big breathe and slowly exhale. 

“How do you feel, (F/n)?” Severus inquired warily. 

“Good…” She replied quietly, a bit shocked at first. Her entire body tingled and she stood up quickly, lost her balance and righted herself in a matter of senses. It was working, at least. Normally, she would have fallen flat on her ass. Speedily walking over to the window, she opened it and stared out. Everything seemed louder: the shouts of other students; even the wind seemed colder, even though it was just a gentle breeze.

Behind her, Snape had risen to his feet. This – she was aware of; what she was not aware of, was the pen he was preparing to hurtle at her head. The writing utensil came whizzing towards her back but she turned and caught it at the last second. 

“Your potion’s working, Professor.” (F/n) stated matter-of-factly. However, soon enough, the giddiness of the potion was being replaced with nausea and light-headedness. “On second thought…” She couldn’t finish. Before she knew it, the world was spinning and she was falling. The last thing she saw was Snape rushing towards her, looking more than a bit concerned. 

When (F/n) awoke, she was lying on a very comfortable bed that certainly wasn’t her own. A groan of confusion exited her mouth as she tried to sit up. Bad idea. Her stomach churned and she had a hard time containing the vomit rising to her throat. But then, a hand gently pulled her back down…right onto Snape. With blurry eyes, (F/n) looked behind her to see Severus holding her against his chest. 

“I’m so sorry, (F/n), I shouldn’t have made you drink that knowing it wasn’t entirely safe..” His voice was considerably quiet, and you struggled to hear him, but you did. You figured he must have been remembering something from his past. He had lost so much..

Without hesitation, (F/n) twisted her body around and wrapped her arms around the Professor’s neck, burying her face into his chest. “It’s ok, Severus. I agreed to do this. I had just as much of a part in it than you did.” She tried to reassure him although her words were muffled by his chest. 

(E/c) eyes looked up into his dark liquid gaze, only to find pain and sorrow. “That could have killed you. I won’t lose you…I can’t.” His grip on her tightened slightly. She could feel the heartache already; she had no words for this moment, so Severus continued. “You’re one of my only friends now, (F/n), and I don’t know why I thought I could use you as a test subject. Please, forgive me.” 

Seeing the other side of the usually uninterested professor was positively killing (F/n) inside and she hadn’t a clue on how to cheer him up. She wasn’t concerned for herself at all. All she could do was nod, causing a wave of relaxation to wash over Severus. 

It took a few moments for them to separate from their embrace. When they did, the two of them realized just how late it had gotten. Severus suggested that (F/n) go to bed, to which she agreed. After that evening, she deserved it. 

Both stood up and walked to the door in silence – it wasn’t awkward, however, but comfortable as they were at that point where silence wasn’t necessarily bad. Once at the door, (F/n) turned around to face her professor, gazing up into those nearly black eyes. “Please don’t blame yourself for what happened. You didn’t know.” She hastily stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek before scurrying off to her dorm, leaving the professor shocked…and somewhat shaken up.


End file.
